


Hashiridase

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bees, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly, Vacation
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Chinen virou-se na direção indicada. Depois de um tempo, focou a abelha, e ficou a olha-la por uns segundos.A Yuya pareceu vê-lo ficar branco a olhos vistos.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Hashiridase

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Hashiridase**

**(Começa a correr)**

Quando Yuya alcançou o seu namorado no jardim, encontrou-o sentado numa das espreguiçadeiras, os olhos fechados e apontado para cima, ocupado em apanhar sol.

A rir, aproximou-se, até ouviu-o ressonar ligeiramente.

Tinha adormecido.

O maior tomou uma cadeira, meteu-se ao seu lado e tentou de não fazer barulho para não acorda-lo; logo ficou parado uns minutos a olha-lo.

Tinham chegado em Osaka a noite antes, e iam ficar lá ainda até o dia seguinte.

Era necessário um pouco de descanso, um corte dos ritmos stressantes do trabalho e de Tokyo, e estava feliz que Yuri pudesse relaxar, pelo menos um pouco.

Normalmente, não era do tipo de dormir do nada.

Acariciou-lhe uma bochecha, devagar, sempre cuidado com não fazer nada que pudesse incomoda-lo, e foi nessa altura que viu-a.

No ombro de Chinen, estava a caminhar uma abelha.

Uma bastante grande, também. Girava na camisa leve do rapaz, a aproximar-se muito à pele desnuda.

Yuya virou a nariz.

Não era que as abelhas assustasse-o, mas dizer que gostava-as era excessivo.

Empurrou ligeiramente no braço do menor, determinado a acorda-lo para poder mandar embora a abelha sem arriscar dar-lhe um enfarto.

“Yuuyan...” resmungou o menor, a levar uma mão na cara para amarrotar-se os olhos. “Estava a dormir tão bem... o que queres?” murmurou, a virar-se para ele.

Takaki indicou o seu ombro, sem dizer nada.

Logo, tudo aconteceu muito depressa.

Chinen virou-se na direção indicada. Depois de um tempo, focou a abelha, e ficou a olha-la por uns segundos.

A Yuya pareceu vê-lo ficar branco a olhos vistos.

E logo saltou da cadeira, a levantar-se e a começar a gritar e a correr pelo jardim, enquanto dava-se tiros no braço.

Yuya teria gostado fazer algo, mas confrontado com aquela cena, tudo o que pôde fazer foi cair na gargalhada, a cair ajoelhado na relva e a abraçar-se o estômago.

Quando o menor convenceu-se do feito que o perigo tinha passado e que a abelha tinha voado razoavelmente longe dele, voltou na direção do seu namorado, com ar irritado.

“Não é divertido, Takaki.” chiou, a chama-lo de propósito pelo apelido.

Yuya mordeu-se um lábio, a voltar de pé, sem poder parar o riso.

“Oh, vamos... claro que é!” disse-lhe, a meter-lhe uma mão no ombro. “O grande e ousado Chinen Yuri contra uma pobre e pequena abelha inocente... um duelo hilariante, acredita em mim!” ridicularizou-o, e não pôde evitar de notar como a cara do menor fosse duma perigosa tonalidade vermelha.

Continuou destemido a rir, sem preocupar-se das consequências.

E pouco preocupou-se da bofetada que deu-lhe Chinen, nem do feito que não falou com ele durante todo o dia seguinte.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ia voltar a comunicar com ele, disse-se.

Aquela cena, em vez, ele nunca ia esquecê-la, nem agora nem nunca.


End file.
